Love Bite
by MeronS
Summary: Teruki is dared to spend his Halloween night in an abandoned apartment complex. There, he encounters something that will change his life forever.


Teruki Hanazawa, Black Vinegar Middle School's 'Hidden Boss', also known as Teru.

Fabulous blond hair and a uniform always so clean and on point. He did everything with utmost confidence and style even if it was simply walking from class to class. His presence was always noticed. And if good looks could kill, his would.

Be it sports or exams, he succeeded. He was the popular boy, fought over by girls and boys alike. There was nothing he lacked in life. He had everything one could want and more.

So, some might ask why he was cutting a steel fence guarding an abandoned property in the middle of a cold October night.

There were huge yellow sings reading 'Do not enter' in clear, black and bold letters on the fence too, but Teruki completely ignored them if favor of prying the fence open just enough for him to squeeze in and onto the property.

Let's say that the whole situation began with a Halloween party, some drinks and a bet, which Teruki uncharacteristically lost. He'd take the shame with him to the grave.

The freshmen of the school had bet him to go and spend a night in a famously haunted apartment building. Teruki's classmates had of course overheard the conversation and made a huge uproar of the whole thing. Soon, everyone in the school knew about the bet. Teruki just couldn't say no after that. His pride was on the line here.

The fence went down rather fast despite the boy not having any previous experience in intrusions or such.

Teru dusted his clothes off as he had crawled through the small hole he had just made. His bag came in after, since both of them wouldn't have fit simultaneously. At least he was prepared for the night, having packed even a sleeping bag with him.

Teru gave the place the once-over. Broken windows, at least three stories and most definitely abandoned. The place was a dump. A total dump.

No wonder people said it was haunted. Just the sheer atmosphere of it gave off the vibes. Bet one could begin to see things when staring at it for long enough.

It made Teru want to cringe. He simply wanted to get this all over with quickly, go home and get a warm bath. God knows what kind of grime was in this place. It could be in the air too.

There was trash and graffiti on almost any and every surface available. The previously beautiful plant arrangements had already overgrown and taken over the yard. The vines were climbing on the cracked walls and in from the windows and the pot plants were now growing out of the asphalt.

Needless to say, it was quite hard to get to the front door but Teru managed it in the end. A lot of cursing was involved.

His shirt paid the price. It got ripped and full of all kinds of seeds and other plant material. Teru sighed loudly. He had actually liked it too. Such a shame. It would need to go to trash. There was no saving it.

The inside was just as miserable as the outside.

The paint that still managed to hang on the walls after all these years was chipped and the floor was littered with dirt and trash. There were also obvious signs of mold and other water damage on the ceiling.

'Maybe I should've brought a mask', Teru thought to himself as he stepped on a stray piece of glass, breaking it with a click.

Teru kicked a random can further into the staircase and listened the sound echo through the halls. That should alert anyone else staying in the building and tell them to fuck off. Teru was in the house now.

The bet hadn't said which floor he'd need to stay on for the night, so Teruki decided to move forward and to the floors above. They were sure to be less damaged.

People usually stuck to the lower floors in places like these. God knows why. Maybe they thought that the floors or stairs would give away under their weight. Teruki simply huffed to the thought.

And as Teruki had suspected, the second floor was much better. Though the walls still had damage, there was much less vandalism visible.

Teru could live with this but he decided to go up still. If he was going up, he'd go to the top. It was all or nothing.

The upmost floor looked almost normal, surprisingly much so. The walls and floors were clean and the water had only damaged some parts of the floor and walls.

The next task, find a suitable room, take a picture and report back.

Easier said than done. Most of the doors were either locked or too damaged to be opened.

Finally, the last door on the whole floor opened with a loud creak.

Teruki peeked into the room cautiously. No, he wasn't afraid. He just had to check if there was someone already in the room.

Luckily there wasn't, so Teru stepped into the room, closing the door behind him like any polite person would. Too bad he forgot to knock before entering.

The room was cleaner than anything else in the whole place.

It almost looked like the time had stopped in this particular room when the place was abandoned.

The floor was clean, almost shining.

The plants weren't overgrown or dead. They looked well taken care of, actually. There were some more on the balcony too, Teruki noticed. Tomatoes, it looked like.

There was a sofa, a desk and a chair in the room as well as a bookshelf and a small table. There were two coffee mugs on the table and documents on the desk.

It must've been an office. There were even posters on the walls.

Teruki couldn't believe this. It honestly looked like someone lived here.

It felt warm, cozy almost.

As Teruki walked around the room, amazed by its interior, there was a small noise. It was quiet and over almost instantly, but Teru heard it.

It was something you could dismiss easily as the floorboards creaking or the wind outside. But not Teruki. He couldn't let things go so easily. Mostly because the place was abandoned and Teru was sure he was alone in the building.

Adding all this information in, there were two possible conclusions. Either it was something natural or there was someone with him in the building. The second option wasn't very appealing, so Teru was hoping for the first one.

Teruki turned around, trying to catch whatever was the source of the noise.

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. The room was empty. There was no one else in the room beside him.

Teruki sighed loudly. It must be his mind playing tricks on him. The place was affecting his cool composure. He had to get a grip.

Then the sound came again and just then Teruki knew he wasn't imagining things.

It was very quiet. A small scratching sound followed by a squeak.

Teruki tried his best to pinpoint the sound but it was hard. He had to stand absolutely still and listen very carefully.

Teruki took a moment to glance around the room in thought. If someone was hiding in this room, where were they? There were virtually no places to hide in the room.

The only place he could think of was under the table or the other furniture. Hiding behind a plant wouldn't do, since they would've been in plain sight immediately when Teruki stepped in.

Teru casually walked towards the sofa and the table in front of it. He then suddenly crouched down and looked under the table.

Nothing.

'How about the sofa?' Teruki turned to look there.

Nothing?

No.

Something.

There was something under there.

A chill went through Teru's body.

He wasn't alone in the room after all.

There was another small squeak. It sounded like a squeaky toy. Those you'd buy your dog and regret later. The sound didn't really fit the chilling atmosphere of the place.

'Maybe it's a stray animal?' Teruki wondered as he did the most stupid thing. He carefully offered the thing his hand as if to say hello.

You could've stuck your bare ass into a bear's cave. The results and risks would've been about the same.

God knows what an animal hiding in here could have. Rabies? Possibly. Most likely.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, show yourself", Teruki waved his hand around, feeling his way through the dark. He touched something warm and soft. Guess it really was an animal.

He couldn't see the thing so clear but he noticed that it switched positions. There was a pair of shining eyes in the dark space now, staring at him.

"Are you hungry?" Teru dug through his pockets for some leftover Halloween candy before offering it to the thing, "Here, some candy. Do you like candy?"

Teruki tried to use the same syrup sweet voice he used with girls. He hoped it would work with small animals too, though he had never tried.

Apparently candy was on the list of the things the creature liked, since it chomped down onto Teru's hand.

"Ouch!" Teruki screamed as he tried to pull his hand back before it was gone.

Either the creature was simply starving for some cheap Halloween candy or it had a taste for human flesh. Teru didn't want to know which but he wanted his hand back in one piece. Too bad for him, the creature had a killer bite.

It was bound to happen. When Teruki pulled, the thing came out with the hand. The poor limb still in the creature's mouth.

"Eh?" was all Teruki managed to say.

It was a small boy. Raven hair and big, emotionless eyes.

He, if it really was a male, was wearing a pink hoodie two or three sizes too big. The hood covered almost half of his face. If the boy hadn't looked Teruki straight in the eyes, he couldn't have even seen the eyes.

"Eh?" the boy mimicked and tilted his head.

Teruki couldn't help but blush. The boy was absolutely adorable.

No. No! Not in that kind of way! Teruki was one to flirt with almost every girl he met but he was no pervert. Small children weren't his thing.

Teruki was still unable to free his hand and did the only thing he could in this dire situation.

He asked more questions.

"Why are you here? Are you lost?"

The boy finally let Teruki's hand go. It was hard to talk with your mouth full, after all.

Teru cradled his limb, welcoming it back home and thanking the gods that it was still in one piece. It did have some serious bite marks on it though. They'd bruise for sure.

"Ho-Home", the boy mumbled, glancing at Teru's injured hand.

Aa-a. Even the voice was adorable. It was devoid of any emotion but it was so cute and soft!

Teru had to pinch himself to prevent a squeal escaping his lips. He was a manly man, not a little girl.

"Home? You live here?"

"Um", the boy nodded.

"Alone?"

A shake. No.

"With your mom and dad?"

Another shake.

It was a guardian then. Teru couldn't wait until he could talk with him or her. He'd tell them he'll sue them for neglect. Who could even leave a child alone in a place like this?

The boy finally made his move and took Teru's injured hand to his small ones. Teru could feel the boy's whole body shaking. Honestly, Teruki didn't think he was that intimidating. Guess it was the blond hair.

"Na-Name", he mumbled while checking the hand for any blood.

"My name? It's Teruki but you can call me Teru. All my friends do."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, they actually made me come here you know. It was a Halloween dare. Told me to spend a night in this haunted house", Teru explained.

The boy seemed upset by this comment but hid it well. He stood up and walked to the bookshelf, took out a first aid kit and returned to Teru's side, guiding the blonde to sit on the sofa. The floor was too hard to sit on, he appeared to think.

He then continued to pull out a roll of bandages and a disposable cold pack, offering the pack to Teru while he put the bandage onto the injured hand.

Teru couldn't help but smile as he watched the small boy work with such concentration. He had a frown on his face and a pink tongue had slipped out from the corner of his mouth.

"What about your name?" Teru finally broke the silence when the boy seemed satisfied with how his first aid had turned out. It was way too loose but Teru wasn't going to tell him that. He didn't want to upset the boy any further.

"Mob", the boy mumbled as he put the kit away, now moving to a kettle. Guess he was going to make some tea for his guest.

"Mob?"

"My name."

"Ah! Mob. A nice name", Teruki smiled. A nickname? Must be.

That earned a small smile from Mob, who poured tea for the both of them. He had some ready, made before Teruki interrupted him by barging into the room so suddenly. Putting it like that made Teru feel bad all of a sudden. He really should've knocked.

The tea was served in silence.

Mob didn't talk much and Teru knew not to ask too many questions. He didn't want to seem like a creep.

Then the door slammed open, a tall man now standing in the doorway.

Teruki almost jumped all the way to the ceiling. Almost.

He did spill some of the scalding hot tea onto his hands and hissed when it burned his delicate skin. It was the uninjured hand too. He was going to end up crippled if this was to go on.

"Mob! I'm back!" the man sang and he loosened his lame pink tie, throwing a suitcase onto the floor with a thud. He then ran his hand through his sand blonde hair, messing it up. Well, at least he was getting comfortable.

"Master!" Mob cheered as he ran to the man, hugging his legs.

Teruki was almost jealous. Mob had hardly even talked with him and now he was suddenly all buddy-buddy with this man.

"Mob! How is my little man? What did you do today?" the man smiled as he gently pet the boy's hooded head.

"I already served some tea. I can make you more", Mob mumbled as he moved the man's hand away. No pets for him.

"No need. I'll make some myself if I need it."

The two almost shined. It was way too sweet for Teruki to handle. His parents weren't ones to cuddle or ask him how his day had went. He wasn't used to family members showing affection to each other so openly.

"Mob, who is this?" the man finally noticed the extra person on the sofa, "A guest?"

"Teru", Mob told the man, cuddling to the legs he was hiding behind.

"Teru? Then, if I may ask, what is this Mr. Teru doing in our home? We weren't expecting any guests tonight. Is he the man who drank my tea?"

Teruki knew this question were directed to him and that he had to answer, right away.

"I was dared to spend a night in this haunted house by some classmates in a Halloween party", Teru explained, "So here I am."

"Not many people dare to come to the upper floors."

"Then I must be special", Teruki grinned.

The man answered the cocky grin with one of his own.

The man suddenly sighed loudly, loosing the grin, before dropping down onto the sofa next to Teru. Too close to the comfort of the younger.

"It's Reigen by the way. Guess you already know Mob since you've gotten him out from his hideout", the man, Reigen, told Teru as he picked Mob up and onto his lap.

The boy squirmed on his seat before deciding that the small crevice between the two occupants of the sofa was a much better place to sit. Mob then continued to curl into a ball and lower his head onto Teru's lap before closing his eyes.

"It's rare to see Mob so relaxed with someone that's not me or Dimple", Reigen smiled, "What have you done to my boy?"

"Nothing. He bit my hand when I tried to offer him some candy", Teru was curious who this 'Dimple' person was but finding out who he was could wait for now.

"Alright. Guess he was after your blood", Reigen shrugged, "Or the candy."

"My blood? Why in hell?"

"Ah, right. Mob has his hoodie on", Reigen mumbled as he lifted the boy, now asleep, up again and dangled him in front of Teruki's face.

"Huh? What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Take his hood off", Reigen simply stated.

"B-But."

"Take it off!"

Teru did as told and out popped a huge pair of ears.

Not human ears though.

Animal ears.

"What? What is this?" Teru was at a loss for words.

"Bat ears", Reigen explained as he revealed a tail, which had also been hidden inside the large hoodie, "At first I thought he'd grow into them but I guess he never quite did. They're huge, aren't they?"

"That's not the problem! Why ears? And did you say bat ears?" Teru couldn't help but scream, waking Mob up.

The boy rubbed his eyes in confusion before he noticed that his hood was down and that he was hung in front of their guest. To say the least, he panicked.

Good luck Teru wasn't the one holding Mob. The boy scratched Reigen's arms before slipping under the sofa leaving the two to sit by themselves in confusion. The ears had perked up in alarm too, telling Teruki that the things were, in fact, real.

"Aah. He's kinda sensitive about his ears too. I forgot to mention", Reigen added, "He's a vampire. I am one too."

Mob hissed from under them. He disagreed strongly.

At that, Reigen brought his hand on top of his head and slid it over the messy hair.

And out popped a pair of bat ears, matching the color of Reigen's hair perfectly. They fit his head a bit more naturally though. Guess Mob really hadn't grown into his.

The man must have some sort of powers if he could hide his ear like that. He had looked almost human just a few seconds ago and now he was a full-fledged furry.

The ears didn't look even near as cute as they did on Mob's head. They gave Teru the creeps.

"A vampire?" Teru asked. He wasn't one to believe in the supernatural but when showed evidence like this he couldn't help but be a little doubtful. Maybe such things really did exist.

"Yes! A glorious beast feasting on human blood!" Reigen waved his hands, trying to add effect to his ridiculous performance, "Or so they say in the books."

"Huh? You're meaning to say that you don't glitter in the sunlight?"

"What? No we don't! What if I told you that human blood actually tastes bitter to us vampires?" Reigen leaned towards Teru, showing him his fangs. They looked like straight out of a textbook at least. Long and sharp.

"Then what do you eat?" Teru was doubting the man's story. He sounded so fake but showed real evidence at the same time. Puzzling.

"Spirits' blood", Reigen snapped his fingers together before retreating to the desk, "I have wings too, by the way but I can hide them, Mob has them as well. He isn't able to hide them yet."

"So you are an exorcist?" Teru would've loved to see Mob's wings but now it wasn't the time for that.

"Yes and no", Reigen shrugged, going through a stack of papers, "If I happened to drink the spirit dry and kill it, then I guess I am an exorcist. We mostly just make them very weak. And while the spirits are unlikely to attack any humans while that weak, we don't get rid of them completely."

Teru was left to wonder if there was any truth behind the man's words as Reigen got busy reading through a particular paper he had picked up. It was almost if he had forgotten that they had a stranger in the room. A human guest.

"'Sup guys? What's up? Anything good today?" there was suddenly a second man in the room.

Teru had no idea where he had come from. Through the wall or from a window since the door was and had been closed the whole time. Maybe he just hadn't paid enough attention.

"Dimple, my man!" Reigen and the man did a complicated hand shake while Teruki stood in the background, dumbfounded. He tried his best to figure out an answer to how these two were adults and still acted this way. He could find none.

"Who the hell is that? Where's Mob?" the man, who apparently was the mysterious Dimple mentioned earlier, asked. Straight to business, apparently.

"That's Teru. Mob is under the sofa. Go talk some sense to him. He is embarrassed of his ears again", Reigen explained, waving his hands towards the sofa.

"I've told him they're cute at least a thousand times already", Dimple mumbled as he crouched down to see.

Before doing so though, he glared at Teru, "And I'll deal with you later so don't you go anywhere."

The killing intent was clear even to the naked eye. It didn't help much that the man was dressed in a formal, black suit. He looked like a vampire described in Bram Stoker's book Dracula. The man had clearly forgotten that they lived in the 20th century and in Japan, not Transylvania. He even had a cape.

Teruki brought his legs up onto the sofa with him, just in case, while Dimple tried to coax Mob out of his hideout.

"I keep telling you. It's because you two are different species! You're still young too! You'll grow to them eventually. Reigen looked stupid when he was young! I can show you picture evidence!" Teru listened to the man babble on and on while Mob stayed quiet, sulking.

"If it helps anything, I quite like the way your ears look", Teru added his two cents to the conversation on how Mob's ears weren't really weird but just the right size, "Too bad I couldn't get a really good look at them."

That silenced the whole room.

Then there was rustling from under the sofa and Mob's head popped out from there. His huge eyes were locked to Teru's.

"Really?" Mob asked, sounding very doubtful of their guest's words just now.

"Really really. I wouldn't lie to you now, would I?" Teruki smiled as he scratched the boy from behind the ears to get his point through.

And Mob let him. Dimple stared at the two in disbelief from where he was still half crouched down on the floor and under the sofa.

"Wow", was all Dimple got out of his mouth as he stood up to dust himself off.

Mob had crawled onto the sofa and right next to Teruki, clearly enjoying the attention the other boy was giving him.

"Yes, just look how cute they are!" Teruki continued his shameless flirting, having moved to scratch Mob from under his chin, "I could just eat you up!"

"Hey, Casanova, not my Mob", Reigen huffed from the desk, throwing the paper back onto the pile. This guy was getting too cocky.

"Agreed", Dimple nodded as he sat down onto the sofa, taking Mob from Teruki's lap.

The tension in the room could've easily been cut with a knife. It was that dense.

Both Reigen and Dimple stared Teruki down and the boy didn't let his gaze waver. It was a fight of wills, and the winner wasn't clear.

Mob had fallen asleep once again, this time on Dimple's lap. He wasn't interested in things like this.

"What do you even know about Mob?" Reigen asked the blond.

"Nothing for now but I was hoping that you'd tell me something", Teruki replied with a confident grin.

"What makes you think we'd share?" it was Dimple.

"Nothing. I was just hoping you would."

Reigen sighed once again. He was doing that a lot today.

"I told you we were vampires, right?"

A nod from Teru.

"I met Mob one day when I was walking around this neighborhood. I had lived for at least a hundred years and it was getting quite boring. You know, watching everything change and get old around me when I myself stayed the same", Reigen had begun his monologue and by the looks of it, it was going to be a long one. Dimple had even taken a better position on the sofa.

"There was a group of kids in the park. At first I thought they were playing some sort of a game but when I got closer, I realized that they were bullying a boy. That boy was Mob. He was so small back then."

"I hope you beat those kids up", Teruki couldn't help but add in.

"I did. Gently", Reigen replied with a grin, "Mob was bruised quite bad and there were some cuts there and there so I decided to take him home and perform some first aid on him. He didn't seem to mind and let me take him."

"I hope you're trained to do that."

"I am! Kinda. Maybe", Reigen huffed, "Anyways! After Mob was back on his feet again we noticed how similar we actually were. He was wearing a hoodie like he is now so I didn't see his ears at first but when I saw them it was as clear as day. We talked for some time and I offered him to come live with me. He agreed right away."

"That was quick. What about his parents?" Teru couldn't help but ask. He had wondered about them for a long time now.

"Dead. An accident. Mob was an orphan when I found him. The orphanage neglected him and some of the kids there bullied Mob too. He had ran away two days before I came across him."

"My condolences. Were they like Mob?"

"Mob has never told me about them. He isn't very talkative in the first place", Reigen smiled as he pet Mob's raven locks, "But I can only imagine. They must've been just as kind and polite as Mob. He definitely didn't learn that from me."

"So I've noticed. So, how does Dimple enter the picture?"

"Huh? Me?" Dimple had dozed off halfway through the speech and stirred only when he heard his name being said.

"Yes. How come you know Mob?"

"That's surprisingly simple, actually. Mob tried to suck me dry one day."

"But you are a vampire", Teru sounded unsure. This man had been shady from the beginning.

"I am a spirit possessing a vampire's body. Duh", Dimple waved a hand.

"Even though Mob has to eat much less than I and Dimple and he can eat most human foods too, there are times when he goes hunting too. And by the way, he ages normally while we really don't. We don't really know why but he does. Maybe one of his parents was a vampire and one a human", Reigen added.

"Yeah, and you don't want to be a spirit when that happens. He's a freaking monster!" Dimple screamed, "I was enjoying a quiet walk when this little boy was suddenly all over me. He almost sucked me dry. Good luck I found my voice in time and managed to tell him what I was up to."

"Yeah, you lied to him. 'I'm just a harmless spirit passing through! I don't even taste that good!'" Reigen even tried to mimic the spirit's voice.

"Shut it! My goals were huge! I wasn't going to die there!"

"Your goals?" Teru couldn't help but wonder what a spirit like Dimple could possibly want to achieve.

"Yes! My meaning in life! A god! I want to become a god!" Dimple cheered, looking rather proud with himself.

"And then you got almost sucked dry by Mob and got so weak you decided to follow him home. You even found yourself an ancient vampire or something", Reigen snorted, "Pretty godlike if you ask me."

"Don't interrupt me! I was getting there! And that guy was already near death. I did him a favor by taking his body", Dimple huffed, trying to look all innocent, "Anyways. I was so touched by Mob's gentle actions that I decided to go with him."

"'Aaa, this guy is strong. Maybe I could use him'", Reigen sang with a grin.

That earned a hit from Dimple.

"Well maybe! That might've been my plan number one but I changed my mind!" Dimple huffed, "After seeing Mob look so lost and alone I just couldn't use him. He needed me more than I needed him."

"So here we are. Two vampires babysitting little Mob", Reigen concluded with a clap of his hands.

"So Mob has been with you ever since?" Teruki asked, watching the little boy sleep. He had moved onto Teruki's much warmer lap. Vampires didn't have any body heat after all.

"Hmm. About ten years now. We moved here when this place was still a proper apartment and stayed even after it was abandoned. People didn't seem to mind much", Reigen told him.

"Has he grown at all? He looks rather small for someone over ten years old."

"He couldn't even feed himself when I brought him here for the first time. He's really behind on his development too. Both physically and mentally. Believe me or not, he is your age."

"No he is not! He is as tiny as a ten year old!"

"I told you he lacked a bit. You don't clearly believe anything I tell you", Reigen sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Just then, Mob decided that it was a good time to wake up once again, stretching his whole body and yawning. Teruki got a good look at the sharp teeth in his mouth when he did so.

Reigen had mentioned something about this, too, saying that Mob wasn't nocturnal or anything. He slept throughout the whole day, taking naps whenever he felt like it. Of course he slept more during the day when the two adults slept, but there was no stopping him if he wanted to take a nap during the night too.

"Well good morning to you too, Mob", Teruki smiled as he watched Mob smack his lips together before moving to groom his ears.

It was almost catlike how Mob's arms moved through his hair and ears. He even licked them before bringing them up to his head once more. It was meticulous. He didn't miss a spot.

Dimple and Reigen watched the boy with clear parental affection.

The grooming went on for fifteen minutes before Mob was finally pleased and finished with one last lick.

Teruki had to teach the boy how to take a shower one day.

"Mob, Dimple and I need to go hunt for the night soon. Will you be alright by yourself?" Reigen asked the boy. He had waited the whole time not wanting to disturb little Mob.

"Not by myself", Mob mumbled and nudged Teruki's arm.

"Right, Teruki is with you. But what if he leaves? Will you be fine then? Or will Dimple have to stay with you again?"

"No. I will not leave Mob alone", Teruki butted in rather quickly, bringing his arm to Mob's shoulder.

Dimple glared at the boy.

"Alright then. If you really promise to stay, then we don't have anything to worry about", Reigen began sounding rather happy with the outcome, "But! Do you really think we'd let someone like you watch over out little Mob?! You pervert! We don't know anything about you! Don't get so cocky when Mob snuggles you once or twice!"

Dimple was nodding furiously by Reigen's side.

These were some difficult parents to deal with. Were all single parents like this? But wait, could this be considered a single parenting situation? Were the two a couple? Too many questions and too little answers.

"What if we make a promise?" Teru finally offered.

All three others in the room turned to face him, even Mob.

"You two leave to get some dinner and I'll look after little Mob here", Teru began and glared at Reigen when he noticed that the man was going to say something, silencing him, "If Mob has something negative to say about his time with me by the time you two get back, you can punish me in any way you want."

"Any way we want? Like any any way we want?" Dimple was getting excited. It had been a long time since he had last tortured someone.

"Yes. You can even kill me if you so desire", Teruki was confident in his skills.

"Alright. Let's do that", Reigen agreed and offered the boy his hand, "We'll be back with the first rays of sun in the morning."

"See you soon", Dimple added and he, too, shook Teruki's hand.

The two then continued by taking Mob from Teruki's lap and cuddling him half to death. They mumbled promises of coming back soon and getting him something nice as a souvenir. Kisses and hugs were exchanged and Mob looked absolutely drained by the time he was passed back to Teru's lap.

"Bye bye! We'll be back soon! Behave!" Reigen and Dimple waved from the window before jumping down.

Teruki jumped a bit with the initial thought of someone jumping off the window of an apartment building. He then remembered that the two weren't exactly human and probably quite alright even if they fell to the ground.

The two didn't fall to the ground though. They flew off.

"They are vampires", Mob mumbled from Teruki's lap, "They can turn into bats too."

"Ah, right"; Teruki sighed. This was all too difficult to understand.

"So, what do you want to do?" Teruki finally asked the boy who was still sitting on his lap.

"Dunno", Mob admitted.

"What do you normally do when you're alone?"

"Sleep."

"Anything else?"

"Eat."

"Alright. Do you ever go out?"

"Not really. Reigen and Dimple say that I shouldn't."

"But they didn't say anything about me taking you out, did they?" Teruki made sure.

"No", Mob agreed.

Teruki grinned, "Say, have you ever heard of Trick or Treating?"

"Trick or Treating?" Mod tilted his head in confusion.

"It's what all the kids do on Halloween. They dress up in scary costumes and go through their neighborhood, collecting candy from everyone", Teru explained as he watched Mob's eyes sparkle with wonder.

"You get candy?"

"Of course! And you already have the best costume there is! And it just happens to be Halloween night!" Teruki added, petting Mob's head with a huge smile.

"My costume?" Mob tilted his head again.

"Well of course. You are the cutest little vampire there is", Teru told Mob as he played with Mob's ears a bit, trying to get his point through.

"They won't think I'm weird? The ears", Mob asked, looking more and more unsure by the second.

"Of course not. They'll all have costumes on and think you're one of them."

"They won't notice?"

"It's pretty dark already so I think they won't. I bet you could stand in front of them waving your ears and they wouldn't notice.

"Can we go?"

"Of course", Teruki had waited for this. He could spend the whole night with Mob doing Trick or Treating and teaching him many new things. He bet Mob will love him so much after they're done. Reigen and Dimple won't be able to come between them anymore. Teruki's plan was flawless.

"Should we get you dressed then?" Teruki smiled as he picked Mob up and swung him around a bit.

"Wasn't my costume ready?" Mob seemed to not mind the rough handling.

"It is but we need to give it the finishing touches", Teru explained as he put Mob down in favor of digging through his bag.

Mob looked through the items Teruki had pulled out. There was an orange ribbon and a paper bag with a pumpkin decoration on it.

He also pulled out a costume he had had on himself. It was a witch of some sort. It was just a hat. Simple.

"Do you have a suit like the two? Or will you go with your hoodie on?" Teru asked Mob as he put his costume on while Mob watched him curiously.

"Yeah. Dimple made me one", Mob went to the shelf and pulled out a cardboard box. It was full of small clothes. It was Mob's clothes box. All either made by Dimple or bought by Reigen.

Teruki watched as Mob retreated to a bathroom. He hadn't noticed the door when he had first come in but now that he thought about it, it was only natural that even an office had a bathroom.

After five minutes of waiting, Teru's patience was rewarded. Greatly.

Mob emerged with a matching suit to the one Dimple had worn before. He had a simple white dress shirt on, with only a little bit of ruffles in the front. It was topped with a black vest. Mob wore dress pants, them too, black in color.

The details made the difference though. There was a black and red cape waving behind the boy as he made his way to Teruki's side. He also had an absolutely adorable red bow on with his suit. It was slightly crooked since Mob couldn't tie it properly but Teru fixed it for him.

"You look great!" Teruki praised Mob as the boy twirled around twice for Teru, showing off his clothes.

"You look good too", Mod tried to argue, blushing from all the attention he was getting.

"Oh, thank you. So, why don't we get going then?" Teruki picked Mob out and put him onto his shoulders.

"Are you sure they won't notice?" Mob was taken aback by the sudden piggyback ride he got.

"Of course not", Teru reassured the boy, "We even put that ribbon on your head so that the ears would look like something attached to you head. They won't notice. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Mob always pinky promised with Reigen and Dimple. The two had never broken a promise like that. Guess they didn't like needles.

"And if I lie I will swallow a thousand needles?" Teru smiled as he offered Mob his left pinky. It was a bit hard seeing the position they were in but Teru managed.

"Yeah", Mob smiled as the two made their promise.

The town was much livelier than it usually was during this time of the day. It was close to midnight and people were still going through houses, collecting candy and playing tricks on each other.

Mob was still on Teruki's shoulders. He tried his best to take it all in at once.

There were lights, both still and flashing ones. Pumpkins and ghosts were on almost every yard. Mob didn't really understand their meaning but they all looked very interesting to him, who hadn't left the room he had lived in for years.

"Should we try our first house?" Teruki suggested as they dodged a group of running kids in costumes. They had clearly already had their fair share of sugar for the day. Let's hope their parents had the patience to at least try and put them to bed this night.

"That one", Mob pointed to one of the many houses in the residential area they were in. It had a ghost decoration hanging from a tree and three pumpkins on the doorstep.

"Alright", Teruki agreed as he walked there, Mob still on his shoulders, "You can knock."

Mob knocked on the wooden door very carefully as if he was afraid what was going to happen. He probably was. He wasn't used to meeting people after all.

An older couple opened the door to greet the trick or treaters. They had a huge bucket of candy with them. The contents of which had already greatly decreased during the night. Good luck there was still some left for them.

"Trick or treat!" Teruki took the lead and said while bouncing up and down, shaking Mob on his shoulders quite a bit.

"Oh my! Well if that isn't the cutest little vampire", the woman smiled, "Dear, look. Isn't he cute?"

"Oh yes he is. And there's a witch too", the man laughed at his wife's enthusiasm, "Are you two brothers? I haven't seen the little one around before."

"He's my cousin. I wanted to show him around the town so what better way to do so than Trick or Treating?" Teruki smiled. Shit, he hadn't thought about the fact that almost everyone knew each other in this place. Mob would need to be his distant cousin for now until they came up with something else.

"How cute", the wife clapped her hands together, "Does this little vampire want some candy? Do you have a favorite? We have all kinds of candy."

Mob looked at the contents of the bucket, his expression a mix of glee and confusion. He had never seen so much candy in one place but that also meant that he had no idea what kind of and what flavor the candies were.

"Let me pick something for you", Teruki reassured and took out two chocolate bars. You could never go wrong with chocolate. Mob was sure to like it, "Here, let's put them in your bag now."

Mob lowered the bag so that Teru could drop the bars in.

The couple smiled widely at the display. They really seemed to like children and Teruki couldn't help but hope that they had some grandchildren they could dote on.

"Thank you so much. Have a very nice Halloween", Teruki smiled his killer smile before the two turned to leave for their next house.

"Have fun you two!" the couple waved.

Mob gave them a shy wave too.

The round had been a huge success.

The duo now sat in a small park close to Mob's home counting their candies and other things they had gotten. There were Halloween decorations, loose change and even an apple in the bag mixed in with all the candy.

Teru made sure to tell Mob what kind of candy he had whenever Mob held a piece up for him to name.

Mob hadn't even known they could make milk into a candy. It was amazing.

A group of children were counting their candy in the same park as well. They now came to the two to see how well they had done. There were three boys and one girl and they were all wearing costumes too.

"Wow! That's so many!" one of them, a boy with a huge booger hanging from his nose, said. He was dressed as a werewolf. His tail was all dirty from hanging so low it hit the ground with every step he took. The boy didn't seem to mind or he hadn't noticed yet.

Mob, of course, had seen the real thing and wasn't impressed with the boy's costume. His enthusiasm and the lack of disgust in his voice took Mob by surprise though.

"You got chocolate raisins! Those are my favorite!" another boy piped up, "Hey! Can we trade? Which ones do you like?"

Teruki watched the kids flock around Mob. He made sure to watch Mob's face for any signs of panic. He'd break the group in a second if he saw even the slightest bit of fear in those dark eyes.

"U-Um", Mob mumbled as he dug around his bag before pulling out a piece of candy, "I really like these."

"Cool, so if I find any of those in my bag, can we trade?" the boy hurried to find a similar one from his bag and soon emerged victorious. He had two pieces of that candy.

The boy showed the candy to Mob, "I'll give you these two if you give me the box of chocolate raisins. Is that a deal?"

Mob was getting a bit anxious. He looked at Teru for help. He had no idea what to do in a situation like this.

"Do you think that is a fair trade?" Teruki asked as he eyed the candy the boy was offering Mob.

Mob nodded slowly and gave the box to the boy, who in turn gave him the candy he had offered.

"Thank you so much! I didn't think I'd get any of these tonight. You made my day!" the boy thanked Mob before a girl in the group came forward.

"Your costume is so awesome! Did you make it yourself?" she asked Mob with sparkles in her eyes. She was dressed as a witch too, like Teruki. Mob liked Teru's costume better.

"N-No, Teru helped me", Mod pointed to Teruki, who sat next to him.

Teruki waved to the group of children with a smile which spoke 'You do something to him and I'll kill you'.

The children gulped.

"Re-Really. Can I touch your ears? They look so soft", the girl continued, reaching out to touch the ears on top of Mob's head.

Mob shook. He didn't really want the girl to touch his ears but if he would say no now, the girl would think that he was weird or something.

Mob took a deep breath as the girl's hand touched his sensitive ears.

"They're so soft! How did you make them?" the girl squealed as she retreated her hand, seeing through Mob's cover and noticing his uneasiness. Her mom had told to stop if she ever noticed she had made someone upset and apologize. That was exactly what she did and Mob forgive her with a weak smile.

Mob let out the breath he was holding. It hadn't been that bad. She still thought that they were fake.

"I helped him with them", Teruki explained as he put his hand to Mob's shoulder, comforting him, "They turned out quite good, if I can say so myself."

The group continued their chat and candy trading for some while, before the group had to disband. The kids had to return home and go to sleep.

They waved their goodbyes to Mob and Teruki as the group left the park. They kept telling the two that they'd need to meet up later and play since they were so awesome.

Mob didn't promise anything but told them he'd think about it.

Teruki said that if Mob was fine with it, then he too would come.

It was almost morning when the two finally returned to the abandoned apartment building.

The sun still wasn't up but it wouldn't take long before it was.

Mob walked beside Teruki, holding his hand. He carried his big bag of candy in the other hand. It had gotten heavy.

"Did you have fun?" Teruki asked.

Mob nodded with a smile, "Yeah, can we do it again?"

Teru closed his eyes and hummed in thought, "But Halloween is only once a year."

Mob stopped dead in his tracks, "It is?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"I forgot", Mob mumbled, eyes downcast.

"Hmm", Teruki was thinking before a lightbulb finally lit up on his head, "How about we make you a disguise? A good one. I bet Dimple and Reigen would love to help too."

"Bu-But they never work", Mob kicked a stone in frustration. He really wanted to be with Teru.

"You don't trust me?" Teru gave Mob the puppy dog eyes, "Really? You don't?"

"I-I do! But-", Mob stuttered, waving his hands around. He trusted Teru! Of course he did.

"Then it's okay. We'll make you an awesome disguise. Then we can go to town together and play with your friends", Teru smiled.

Mob nodded. He'd like that. Very much.

Teruki almost wished they had an elevator in the building. After climbing the stairs all the way to the top floor, he was out of breath.

Mob didn't seem affected, and went to open the door to his home, inviting Teru in. He must be used to climbing those stairs.

"Should I make tea?" Mob asked as he went to the kettle.

"Thank you. Please do", Teruki slumped onto the sofa, taking his hat off and throwing it on top of his bag. It missed by a mile but Teruki is too tired to go and pick it up.

"What kind? We have green tea and-", Mob stopped, "Forget it. We only have green tea."

"Then let's go with that", Teruki laughed.

The two were still enjoying their tea and some snacks when Dimple and Reigen flew in from the window.

Dimple landed gracefully onto his feet while Reigen tripped and slid to the sofa, on his face.

"Damn it was cold!" Reigen shouted as he stood up and dusted himself off, trying his best to straighten out his clothes, "I can't feel my ears!"

"That's cause they're pulled in", Dimple mumbled, stretching his back until it cracked, "Idiot."

"Ah, true", Reigen coughed, embarrassed.

"So, Mob", Dimple turned his attention to the duo sitting on the sofa, "What were you two up to?"

Dimple then continued to dig out a box from out of his pocket and shake it with a grin on his face. The label read 'nails'.

"Yeah. Did you have fun?" Reigen added.

Mob nodded furiously, "Yeah! I got a lot of candy. You can have some too."

Mob took out the bag he had had with him and poured its contents on the table as proof. Candy poured onto the table and even rolled off of it. That was just how much the two had gotten that night.

"Wow", Reigen whistled.

"Wait! You went out?!" Dimple seemed to be the faster thinking one out of the two. It had still taken time to count together one plus one and get to this conclusion.

"Yeah. With Teru", Mob said as he offered Reigen a coffee flavored candy.

That got Reigen's attention, "With Teru?!" He popped the candy to his mouth. And even though it must've tasted quite bad for a vampire, Reigen ate it.

Mob nodded.

"But moreover Reigen!" Dimple picked Mob up in a flash, "Look what little Mob is wearing! Isn't he just like his daddy?"

"Mob! You finally put them on! " Reigen clapped his hands, "And who the hell are you calling Mob's father. It's obvious that it's me, not you."

Teruki sighed. These two really had an attention span of five seconds. He decided to sit down and wait how the things would turn out.

"I at least look like him!" Dimple argued, "Your egg yolk hair looks nothing like Mob's!"

"That body is not even yours!" Reigen screamed, taking Mob from Dimple, "I'm at least a proper vampire."

"Oh shut it!" Dimple was trying to take Mob back but failed as Reigen dodged him, "I bet he likes me much more. He's even wearing the clothes I made him!"

The two turned to Mob, who looked more than overwhelmed hanging on Reigen's grip.

"Which one is it?!" they both asked in unison.

"U-Um", Mob was turning green.

"It's me isn't it?" Reigen beamed.

"No, No! It's me!" Dimple screamed.

Then Mob suddenly wasn't in the duo's hands but Teruki's.

"Just look what you've done", Teru sighed as he held Mob's shaking form, "Parents shouldn't argue in front of their children. Though what parents you are, leaving Mob alone for the whole night and get mad when someone finally takes him out to have some fun."

Dimple was crying, "My sweet little Mob! I'm sorryyyyyyy! Come give me a hug!"

'What are these two? Lolicons? Gross', Teru couldn't help but think as he watched the two adults try and apologize to Mob who was snuggled to Teru.

"No", instant rejection from Mob.

"How about me? You want to give me a hug, don't you?" after Dimple had retreated to a corner to sulk, it was Reigen's turn to try his luck.

A shake. No.

He wasn't even using his words anymore. So harsh.

"My Mob, what has this monster done to you?" Dimple and Reigen were both now sulking in the same corner despite the fact that the room had four.

"You two. You should accept the fact that your little boy is growing up", Teruki huffed, "He will want to try out his wings every once in a while. You shouldn't chain him down with your parental protectiveness."

Mob watched Teruki lecture the two adults. He looked so cool. Mob wished he could speak like that too.

"Did you even ask him what he did today? He told you he had fun. You should listen to everything he has to say before you go and tell him going out was wrong!" Teruki added, "Now apologize! And listen to what he has to tell. He did really well today."

The two adults crawled to Mob, who was still on Teru's lap, and lowered their heads in shame.

"We're sorry. Can you tell us what you did today?"

"Um!" Mob nodded, the smile back on his lips. He was so kind and quick to forgive.

All four sat down on the sofa again.

It was crowded to say the least.

Mob sat on Teruki's lap while Reigen and Dimple fought over the leftover space.

In the end, Dimple sat on the armrest while Reigen sat next to Teru and Mob.

"So, what did you two do today?" Dimple asked as he sipped the tea Mob had poured the two men.

"We went Trick or Treating", Mob told him, "And we got all this candy."

'Well, we did hear that already but whatever', Dimple smiled as he nodded his head to Mob, encouraging him to go on and tell him more.

"Were the people nice to you?" Reigen asked, afraid of what he'd hear.

The last time Mob had been out hadn't gone well. Reigen had given Mob the permission to go out one day many year ago. Mob had returned with both emotional and physical scars. He had hid under the sofa for two weeks straight afterwards. Reigen still didn't know the details of what happened that day. It was only natural that Reigen was afraid what the boy was going to tell him.

"Yes. There was this really nice couple who told me I was adorable", Mob smiled, blushing.

Dimple and Reigen both nodded, agreeing with the couple's words.

"What about the group of kids in the park?" Teru reminded Mob.

That got both Dimple and Reigen to turn and wait for the answer to that question. Now they were really interested. What kids?

"We traded candy and they said that my costume was awesome. One of the girls said that my ears were adorable", Mob mumbled, "They even said that they wanted to play with me again."

"She said that?" Dimple was proud that Mob hadn't run away in the situation, "What did you tell her?"

"I thanked her."

"Good boy."

"But you know, we have a little problem here", Teruki pointed out to the two, who were seriously just too slow to notice anything.

"True", Reigen nodded in thought.

"Huh? What?" Dimple didn't understand.

"Halloween is only once in a year. I took Mob out today cause no one would judge him or look him in a weird way. Everyone was dressed in a costume", Teruki explained.

"And the kids told you two to come play with them again", Reigen added.

"You understand now?" Teruki sighed, waiting for Dimple to understand.

"Ah! I know! We'll make you a disguise!" was Dimple's simple solution and answer.

Well, not that they could expect any less from the man.

"But how?" Mob couldn't help but ask.

He knew that making cute clothes for him were Dimple's passion. He hoped that the man really could do what he promised without all the cute.

"Let's see", Dimple jumped up from his seat and went to the box dubbed 'Mob's clothes box' and dug in.

"Good luck, Mob", Reigen gave Mob a pat on the shoulder, "You'll be modeling clothes today."

Teruki was excited. He wanted to see Mob in different clothes.

Mob was the only one who didn't seem that excited.

After Dimple had dug through the box for quite some time, he emerged with a costume.

"Here! This will be perfect!" he cheered as he dragged Mob to the bathroom to get dressed.

Teruki and Reigen were left to wait.

Reigen took a long and slow sip out of his cup of tea.

Teruki yawned. He had pulled an all-nighter and it was showing.

Finally, Mob and Dimple re-entered the room.

"Here we are!" Dimple sang and he presented Mob to the two.

Teruki and Reigen both had to admit that the boy didn't look that bad. He actually looked quite good.

Dimple had clearly paid attention to the upcoming cold winter months. It was already quite chilly and Teru had been worried if Mob was cold when they had been out.

Mob had his usual hoodie and pants on but he also had a jacket and boots. The best part was the beanie with a bobble and the scarf though, they hid Mob's ears quite well. And while that wasn't quite enough, there were little ribbons tied onto the parts of Mob's ears that hung out, making them look like two cute pigtails.

"So cute! Well done Dimple!" Reigen gave the man a huge thumbs up.

Mob was blushing, twisting his hands and looking nervous. He wasn't used to something like this. The attention was too much for him and he made a beeline to his hideout.

But Teruki stopped him before he could get under the sofa, and took him to his lap once again.

"You look great. No one will be able to tell that you have ears", he praised Mob, checking if everything fit the boy.

It was only his opinion but he would've gone with pink ribbons, not green. He'd change those later.

"If it wasn't this cold, I would've gone with a girls' uniform", Dimple whispered to Reigen while Teru was too busy with Mob to hear.

"Let's do that later", Reigen nodded.

It has been six months since that fateful encounter in the cold Halloween night.

The abandoned building was still standing. The town had just forgot about it. They didn't even demolish it. Just left it to rot.

The winter had turned into spring and finally given way to summer.

Mob and Teruki have slowly fallen into a schedule. Teruki would go to school like usual and come to Mob's place afterwards. They'd do Teru's homework together since Mob was so interested in school. He had never been in one and Teruki was more than happy to teach him. Teruki would then take a nap with Mob. It sometimes stretched all the way to morning but the two didn't care. As long as they were together.

The two soon came to the realization that Mob had no talent in math whatsoever. He could only do addition and subtraction. He was very weak in all the other subjects too, but his skills in math shone through.

Dimple and Reigen were of course pissed off by the boy's regular visits. They usually were still trying to sleep by the time Teru showed up. Mob had even begun to go meet him halfway.

And about that. While the winter disguise had been perfect and no one had suspected a thing, Mob had begun to train while Teru was in school. He had surprised Teru one day by pulling his hat off in public. He had finally mastered the art of hiding his ears even though sudden noises and other surprises could make them pop out. Mob had also had a growth spurt and he was almost as tall as Teruki was. Teruki couldn't have been more proud.

Dimple and Reigen had showered the boy with praise too but they knew that their last chains holding the boy down were breaking. Mob wasn't afraid of the outside world anymore now that he had Teruki. He had made friends and gained confidence like never before. All the two could do now is to wait for the day when they had to let the boy go. Not that they weren't going to enjoy the time they had left. Mob had gotten more hugs and cuddles than in ages.

And that day came one peaceful autumn day, when Teruki came in to tell the two that he had moved and gotten a place of his own. Despite of his young age, he had decided that he wanted to live on his own.

Dimple and Reigen had congratulated him, like any polite person would, telling him that it was a big step in life. They even offered help de-spiriting the house for him. Teruki had thanked them and told them his door would always be open for them.

But the surprises didn't end there.

Teruki actually asked Mob to come on a date with him. He wanted to show Mob his new apartment too.

Mob said yes and left his crying guardians trying to cling to him as he stepped out of the door.

The relationship of the two had evolved a lot during the half a year they had known each other. The hugs and cuddles had become more frequent. They were also more passionate, showing just how much the two enjoyed each other's company.

Teruki had actually already stolen Mob's first kiss about a month ago when they had been out getting ice cream. Dimple and Reigen had been furious, banning the two from seeing each other for a week.

They still weren't officially an item, but it was only a question of time.

"What did your mother say, about moving out?" Mob asked as the two walked towards Teru's place, hand in hand, "Didn't she try to stop you?"

The two had had an ice cream date, where Teruki took Mob out to taste the many flavors a local ice cream place had on their menu. Mob loved milk in any form there was. Ice cream was one of his favorites. Afterwards they went shopping for clothes. Mob wasn't really sure of Teru's fashion choices but tagged along anyways.

"Of course she did! She kept babbling on and on how her boy wasn't old enough to move out yet and become an adult", Teru laughed, "I kept telling her that I was growing up for god's sake. I had to promise her that I'd visit her every week."

Mob smiled. Teru had introduced Mob to his parents soon after they had met. The two had loved Mob from day one, telling him to come and have dinner with them one day. He could also invite Dimple and Reigen, they had added.

"Alright, here we are", Teru stopped in front of an apartment building. It was plain and very basic but it was Teru's place. Mob loved it.

"It's cool", Mob told him.

"We're not even in yet! You can tell your opinion when you've seen the state my place is in", Teruki continued laughing as he opened the door, "Welcome in!"

Mob stepped in behind Teru and took out his shoes before stepping any further into the apartment. Polite as always.

The place wasn't big. Just a very small two-room apartment with a kitchen, bathroom, living room and a bedroom.

But Mob had never seen anything like it before. He had lived in an office for a very long time. He couldn't remember his family home either so that one room and bathroom combo was all he knew.

"It's so cool", Mob told Teru once again with sparkles in his eyes.

"Well thank you. I did try to clean it up for you but I just moved in. Just try and dodge the boxes and other stuff", Teru waved as he moved to the kitchen, "Want anything?"

"Milk?" Mob asked unsure. He didn't want to be rude.

"Coming right up!" Teru smiled and poured Mob a glass.

The two sat down onto the sofa Teru had in the living room. It was about the same size Mob had back home. It was much softer though.

"Is it any good? The milk", Teruki asked Mob as he watched the boy sip his drink, "I don't usually buy milk so I don't know which one is good."

"You don't?" Mob asked. Did that mean that Teru had bought the milk just for him?

"Not really. I bought it for you", Teru blushed a bit, "You like it?"

"Of course", Mob blushed too.

"Good."

The two sat in awkward silence for a minute or two before Teruki spoke up.

"Hey Mob?"

"Hm?"

"We've known for quite long, right?"

"Over six months", Mob nodded.

"And I like you very much and I know, even if you don't say it that often, that you like me too", Teruki continued. Such confidence. So bold.

"Y-Yeah", Mob blushed as he noticed that Teruki was staring at him right in the eyes.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Teru finally asked.

The girl magnet, the popular boy Teruki Hanazawa was asking the introvert Mob, a half vampire, to become his boyfriend.

"I-I", Mob tried to get words out of his mouth, failing miserably.

"You will? You can nod too if that's easier."

Mob nodded furiously, taking Teruki's hand, "Bu-But will it be okay. I'm a vampire."

"Great! Should we tell Dimple and Reigen? Do you think they'll flip out?" Teruki smiled as he nuzzled Mob's blushing cheek, "And we'll manage! I'm not going to start hating you suddenly someday after all we've been through."

"T-They will", Mob mumbled, giving Teru a small peck to the nose as a thank you for his words.

"Good. I can't wait to see their faces when we tell them."

Mob only nodded.

"No, no, no! You are not moving in with him!" Reigen screamed as Mob and Teruki stood in the middle of the office.

They had just told the two adults that they were officially a couple now and that Mob would move in with Teruki. Teruki had decided that and Mob couldn't say no to Teru's sweet voice.

"Right! You're way too young to live on your own! Or have such a relationship! And with Teruki out of all the people!" Dimple agreed wholeheartedly.

"Then try stopping us!" Teruki gave the two a finger as he dragged Mob out of the room.

"Hanazawa Teruki! Get back here!" Dimple and Reigen roared as they took off.

Mob couldn't help but laugh. This all seemed so surreal.


End file.
